<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beetle and the Speedster by xconnerxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616759">The Beetle and the Speedster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx'>xconnerxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE YOUTH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad and Happy, i still don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart surprise visits Jaime at his home one night whilst Jaime and his dad are having an argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alberto Reyes/Bianca Reyes, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE YOUTH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beetle and the Speedster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts">bluepulsebluepulse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold. Bart had decided that since he didn’t have a mission to be on and since it was Iris and Barry’s anniversary he wanted to be out of their hair for a while. So he had decided to visit Jaime this time, remembering to wear civilian clothing and not his impulse suit and that’s how he found himself outside the Reyes household waiting and preparing himself to knock on the old oak door. That’s when he heard it. A loud conversation, no argument coming from the upstairs window.</p>
<p>“I DON’T GET IT! YOU WANT ME TO START HANGING OUT WITH PEOPLE OTHER THAN TYE AND I FINALLY PLAN TO INVITE SOMEONE NEW WHO YOU’VE ONLY MET ONCE BEFORE AND YOU HAVE A BIG ISSUE! WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?” Bart could barely make out that the voice he was hearing belonged to Jaime as he had never sounded this upset at something at least not whilst around Bart.</p>
<p>“DON’T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME JAIME REYES! I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE AND AS LONG AS YOU ARE LIVING HERE YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU! SO IF I SAY I DON’T WANT HIM HERE AND FOR YOU TO NOT SEE HIM THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL DO!” Bart had never heard this other voice but Bart presumed it belonged to Jaime’s father as he had never heard him speak because the last time he met Jaime’s family his dad didn’t speak, he only made slight grunts towards the conversation.</p>
<p>“BUT WHY? WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL!” Jaime said his voice sounded less like yelling and more of a childlike whine.</p>
<p>“THE REASON I DON’T WANT BART HERE IS BECAUSE HE’S A MARICÓN” Jaime was stunned silent. His father didn’t like Bart because he thought he was gay?</p>
<p>“Bart’s not gay! And even if he was so what?” Jaime said now lowering his voice but still clenching his fist behind his back because of the insulting word his father had used to describe his friend. Bart now unable to hear the conversation had turned to leave deciding that now wasn’t the best time for a surprise visit but just as he turned to leave the door opened. “Hi Bart”.</p>
<p>“Yes he is. Alberto said bluntly. “He is always so close to you and he should really get taught some personal space.” Alberto said as he left the room.</p>
<p>Jaime followed him and replied to his statement “So the reason you think Bart is gay is because he gets a bit close? That’s stupid. “I mean what else? Do you think he’s gonna make me gay or something because if so that’s even more stupid”. Jaime said the anger and sass clear in his voice.</p>
<p>“DON’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” Alberto replied as he walked into the living room because he was being called by Bianca.</p>
<p>Jaime was about to reply to his father but he was shocked into silence as he looked across his living room to see Bart sitting on his couch staring at him clearly having heard the yelling from outside the room as it must have interrupted the conversation his friend and his mother was having.</p>
<p>“Hi Jaime,” Bart said in a low voice and reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he continued talking “Barry and Iris wanted me out of the house so i thought i’d surprise you.”</p>
<p>All Alberto did was put on a fake smile and nod towards Bart before walking past into the kitchen. The room fell silent. Only a few seconds past but to Bart it felt like hours why didn’t Jaime reply to him and why was he just staring off into space? Bianca clearly sensing the awkwardness in the air also knowing Jaime and his father's argument topic decided to break the silence. “Well I’m going to go make you boys a sandwich feel free to head upstairs to Jaime’s room and I’ll bring it up to you. Bart do you like PB&amp;J?”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry Mrs Reyes” Bart said standing up and walking towards Jaime.</p>
<p>“Please call me Bianca”. She replied as she stood and started making her way to the kitchen no doubt going to talk with Alberto.</p>
<p>Bart only nodded towards her as he started making his way upstairs behind Jaime.</p>
<p>Bart has never seen Jaime’s room before but he imagined it looking more like a teenagers room, messy and smells bad but Jaime’s room was clean, spotless actually with a fresh scent filling the cool air coming from Jaime’s open window which is how Bart was able to hear him and his father’s earlier argument.</p>
<p> Both boys were sitting on Jaime’s bed with the TV turned on; both started watching the cheesy Spanish soap opera that appeared on the screen neither changing the channel or starting a conversation.</p>
<p>Jaime was the first to break the awkward silence “Sorry about my room it’s a mess.”</p>
<p>Bart looked shocked “ This is your room when it’s a mess? I think Iris would faint if my room ever got this clean” Jaime chuckled lightly as a warm smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Time passed as both boys continued watching the old show which actually managed to make both of the boys laugh from time to time. One time as both of the boys recovered from laughing hard that Jaime had to wipe tears from his eyes Bart decided Jaime was in a more comfortable mind set to ask him a question that had been on his mind since the night began. “Jaime can i ask you a question?” “Sure hermano but only if I get to ask you one” Jaime replied, turning both boys now facing each other on the bed.</p>
<p>“What does mar-e-con mean?” Bart said, trying to spell out the word as he said it.</p>
<p>Jaime’s smile dropped. He looked into the curious speedsters face blankly staring into space trying to find a way to answer the smaller boy's question.</p>
<p>“Jaime? Are you alive?” (Jaime Reyes the Bart Allen is growing clear concern over you not responding. I'd suggest you notify him you are not deceased.) Jaime was pulled out of his thoughts by Khaji Da’s sentence.</p>
<p>“Yeah hermano I’m alive it’s just I don’t think you want to know what it means and I don’t really want to say it”. Jaime said turning his gaze away from Bart and back towards the now paused TV.</p>
<p>“Please Jaime I’m sure I do and if it’s a swear you better tell me what it means because your dad should never call you by a swea-” Bart was interrupted by Jaime.</p>
<p>“How do you know my dad said that?” Jaime said, turning back at Bart his eyes full of concern.</p>
<p>“Well I kinda overheard yours and his argument earlier from outside the house it’s okay you don’t have to tell me”. Bart said as he started to turn his attention back to the TV.</p>
<p>“It means gay” Jaime blurted out. “Well it means gay but in a not so nice way”. Jaime said as Bart’s eyes went wide slightly and turned back to look at Jaime.</p>
<p>“Oh…..Ohhhh” Bart said realising what not so nice a way meant. Bart lowered his head down at his lap feeling sad that that’s what Alberto thought of him and what if Jaime felt like his father?</p>
<p>“Yeah….but it’s not like it’s true”. Jaime said, putting a hand on Bart’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Bart shrugged Jaime’s hand off of his shoulder “Would it matter if it was true”. He said almost too quietly for the taller boy to hear.</p>
<p>Jaime now looked at his friend who with his head hung low looked so small and fragile “Of course it wouldn’t matter your still my best friend”. Jaime said as Khaji Da notified him that his heart rate was increasing.</p>
<p>Bart’s head then shot up and smiled looking into Jaime’s eyes and he inhaled and exhaled heavily “Well in that case i think you should know that-” Bart was interrupted with Alberto storming into the room looking furious.</p>
<p>“I NEW IT!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Jaime looked at his father standing there bursting with rage and then to his smaller friend who looked terrified. Bart the boy who comes from a time where Jaime was the biggest villain the world had ever known and he watched people he loved die right in front of him. Was terrified of his dad.<br/>
“What are you talking-” Jaime was interrupted by his dad.</p>
<p>“I NEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR MOTHER JUST TOLD ME! SHE JUST TOLD ME THAT YOUR GAY!” Jaime was at a loss for words. He didn’t want Bart to find out like this. Bart, his friend who had risked everything to save him from his horrible future and who was also his crush, just found out Jaime wasn’t straight and from his lunatic of a father of all people.</p>
<p>“I said he’s bisexual and it’s not a big deal” Bianca said entering the room behind her husband.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Jaime me and your father were talking about yours and his argument and it slipped out”. Bianca said with tears in her eyes. Jaime was about to respond when Alberto started yelling again.</p>
<p>“IT’S THE SAME THING AND HE’S NOT! IT WAS HIM WHO DID THIS!” Alberto said, pointing towards Bart who was now standing behind Jaime, his face full of shock and confusion. “HE’S MADE YOU THIS WAY!”</p>
<p>“HE’S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS and no one made me anything” Jaime said with a croak in his voice as he calmed himself not wanting to yell in front of Bart.</p>
<p>“I DON’T CARE! I WANT HIM GONE! NOW!” Alberto said with rage tearing from his face.</p>
<p>Jaime was about to argue back when he heard Bart clear his throat as he stepped toward the older Reyes family member. “It’s okay. I’ll go”. Jamie was again shocked. He had never heard Bart sound so weak and submissive. He’s never wanted to hug Bart more in his life.</p>
<p>Bart had made his way past Jaime’s parents and down the stairs to the door the whole time Jaime asking him to stay whilst Bianca berated her husband. As he reached the front door and pulled it open he heard the end of Alberto and Bianca’s argument “I DON’T CARE! I DON’T WANT MY SON NEAR THAT FAG!”</p>
<p>Bart couldn’t help but attempt to hold back a sob as tears filled his eyes and he ran out the door towards the desert.</p>
<p>Alberto and Bianca hadn’t even noticed Bart leave because he had so at a speedsters pace.<br/>
Jaime went to follow but was stopped in his tracks as Alberto called after him “Don’t follow him hijo”. Alberto said in a lower tone. Jaime still didn’t listen; he instead slammed the front door shut and suited up as Blue Beetle and took off into the night sky.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Jaime to find Bart. He was sitting on a rock looking out at the wide desert surrounding him. His head in his knees as he sat sobbing he didn’t even notice that Jaime had arrived and de-armoured and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“Hi Bart”. Jaime said this and it made Bart’s chest hurt. He was so used to Jaime calling him Hermano that it felt weird hearing his name leave Jaime’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi Blue,” Bart said as he slowly raised his head, still not looking at Jaime as he started to talk.</p>
<p>“No. Don’t say anything. Just listen”. Jaime said his voice serious and his face with a warm inviting smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with all that back there and I must say this isn’t the way I thought about telling you about my sexuality. But now you know and I hope it doesn’t change anything” Jaime said all this almost all in one breath.</p>
<p>“It wasn't your fault. You're not responsible for how Alberto acts and as for the whole your Bi thing I mean it’s cool.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jaime replied.</p>
<p>“Not even cool, It’s crash...totally crash”.</p>
<p>Jaime blushed slightly at Bart’s acceptance of him; he looked away from Bart suddenly hoping to hide the blush creeping up on his face.</p>
<p>“Jaime I do have one question though”. Jaime looked back at him with a slightly worried expression as he continued. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Jaime could feel his entire face heat up and could tell that his face was totally red. “Well” Jaime squeaked out before clearing his throat before attempting to speak again. “I just didn’t know how you would feel about it…..and I like you. Jaime said that last part so quietly that Bart wasn’t sure he had heard him right.</p>
<p>“What?” Was all Bart could say before Jaime blurted out more words. “ I totally get it if you're creeped out and I get it if you want me to leave”. Bart didn’t know what to say. So many emotions attacked him at once all fighting for dominance over his face so he could convey to Jaime the response he wanted to give him. “Please Blue do me one favour”.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’ll go….” Jaime said as he stood immediately followed by Bart.</p>
<p>“Like hell you are” Bart said as he pulled Jaime into a hug.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever leave me”. Bart whispered into Jaime’s ear as he pulled out from the hug. Jaime looked at him, his expression confused and his eyebrows knitted together showing a look of intrigue.</p>
<p>“I’m gay Jaime….and I…..I like you…..” Jaime’s eyes went wide, both boys stood in silence, both hands holding each other. “I would have said something earlier but-” Bart was cut off by Jaime connecting his lips with Bart’s own.</p>
<p>Bart hummed into the kiss. It wasn’t long and Bart pulled away soon after it began mostly out of shock.”Jaime...what about your dad?” Jaime looked into the speedsters eyes confident in his voice “He doesn’t matter right now...nothing matters. Just you”.</p>
<p>Bart couldn’t help but raise his mouth into his trademark wide smile as he uttered his next words. “Kiss me Blue”. Jaime took Bart’s permission as an opportunity to kiss him, the shorter boy now pushing back leaning into the kiss as both boys were in clear peace of mind.</p>
<p>Once both boys parted from each other they sat back down and talked for another hour about everything that had happened on the eventful night eventually growing tired and cold Jaime also wanting to return home to calm his mother knowing she would be worried.</p>
<p>Jaime stood and Bart followed as both made their way towards the edge of the rock that they could climb down, Bart then spoke.</p>
<p>“So…..what now?” Jaime only smiled and took Bart’s hand in his own.</p>
<p>“I can happily say…..I have no idea”. Jaime said a warm smile on his face making Bart smile and blush both boys continuing their way back to Jaime’s town.</p>
<p>The night was actually fun once they had returned to the Reyes household. Bianca had told the boys her husband had agreed with her that he should visit his friend for the night. The boys had the sandwiches that Bianca had promised them earlier on and Bart even stayed the night ending it by cuddling with Jaime in his bed as the pair fell asleep in each others arms. Bart listened as Jaime whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>“I love you Bart”. Bart didn’t even move he just stared into Jaime’s brown eyes and said “I love you too Jaime”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this is only me second fic and I'm in love with this pairing I usually don't imagine Alberto as homophobic but it helps to bring the two of them together and to make it more like real life coming out Alberto doesn't get shown accepting Jaime because sadly sometimes family don't. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment (I love reading comments) and give me suggestions for more Bluepulse ideas you want adapted or other fanfics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>